The purpose of this R13 proposal is to seek partial support for an inaugural workshop on thumb carpometacarpal (CMC) osteoarthritis (OA), scheduled for October 25-26, 2013 in Newport, Rhode Island. The workshop will bring together clinicians and basic researchers from multiple disciplines involved in research relevant to thumb CMC OA, providing a forum for the cross-discipline exchange of information regarding the etiology, pathogenesis, treatment and clinical outcome of the disease. Thumb CMC OA is a widespread, disabling disease that affects 21% of people over the age of 40, and two-thirds of women over the age of 55. Thumb pain, weakness, and loss of dexterity lead to disabling impairment in hand and upper extremity function. Specific aspects of CMC OA may be covered at other specialty meetings (such as the American Society of Biomechanics [ASB], the Orthopaedic Research Society [ORS], the Osteoarthritis Research Society International [OARSI], and the American Society for Surgery of the Hand [ASSH]), but there is currently no focused, integrative meeting designed to address the disease specifically. The goal is to include presentations on the current state of knowledge, but also on innovative research that has the potential to influence treatment and clinical outcomes. The workshop will include three content areas: attendee podium presentations, keynote presentations, and panel discussions. Cross-discipline communication and potential collaborative arrangements will emanate from the single-session format of the meeting program, the open panel discussions, and engaging social events, which will give the attendees additional opportunities to meet. The target audience will include basic scientists and clinicians who work on all aspects of CMC OA, including anatomists, biomechanists, cartilage biologists, neuroscientists, hand surgeons and rheumatologists. Special emphasis will be placed on mentoring of students and early-career investigators. A consensus paper summarizing the meeting findings will be assembled by the meeting organizers and published alongside the meeting abstracts in the Journal of Wrist Surgery.